


Vacation Fun

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Diving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun, Hotels, M/M, Romance, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The best thing about Dee and Ryo’s Florida vacation turns out to be the swimming pool. And Ryo was worried they wouldn’t have anything to do!





	Vacation Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, swimming pool,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Man, would you look at that!”

The sheer awe in Dee’s voice made Ryo turn around, wondering what his lover had seen to make him sound like he was practically drooling; some fancy car, or maybe a beautiful woman sporting expensive jewellery or dressed in a barely there swimsuit… They’d only just checked into their hotel for their first vacation as a couple, and while this was only Florida rather than an exclusive resort in the tropics, they’d passed plenty of skimpily clad young women as they were being show up to their room.

Dee had opened the doors leading out onto the balcony and gone to stand leaning on the railing in the bright sunshine; now he turned to look back into the room where Ryo had his suitcase open, busily unpacking. “C’mon, babe, you’ve gotta see this!”

“But we need to unpack…”

“Not right this minute we don’t; it’s not goin’ anywhere. C’mere.” Dee beckoned to him.

With a sigh, knowing he’d get no peace if he didn’t, Ryo put the pile of clothes he’d just taken from his case down on the bed and went to see what Dee was finding so enticing.

They were only four floors up, this wasn’t a massively tall hotel, nor was it one of the most expensive or exclusive, but neither was it some budget friendly package tour deal; they’d booked out of season and gotten a pretty good deal for two weeks in the Florida sun at one of the better hotels.

“So what am I supposed to be looking at?” Ryo asked, coming to stand beside his lover.

“Check it out!” Dee pointed down below their balcony. “That pool’s gotta be Olympic size! Don’t know about you, but I plan on swimmin’ in it every single day while we’re here.”

Ryo almost rolled his eyes. All that excitement over a swimming pool? Sometimes he really didn’t get Dee. “That’s it?”

“Think about it, babe; when do we ever go swimmin’ back home?”

“We never have.”

“Exactly! Public pools are always too crowded, and we don’t belong to a gym with its own pool.” Membership fees at a place like that were too high for a couple of New York detectives, especially considering how rarely they’d have the time to make use of the facilities. “But right now we have two weeks at a hotel with its own massive outdoor pool…” Dee swung away from the view, heading back inside. “To hell with unpackin’, I’m gettin’ changed and headin’ down to the pool right now, while there aren’t too many people usin’ it.”

Ryo wavered for a moment before making up his mind. Dee was right, they’d come on vacation to enjoy themselves, not waste the glorious weather by staying indoors; the unpacking could wait until later. “Okay, why not?” Stepping back into their room he closed and locked the balcony door, just in case; he’d heard of people getting burgled on vacation by thieves gaining access to their rooms via the balcony, and it wouldn’t look good for vacationing cops to get caught out that way. The local police would never let them live it down if they got themselves robbed through sheer carelessness.

Rummaging in his suitcase, he found his swimming trunks, a lot more modest than Dee’s Speedos, and joined his partner in getting changed, smothering himself in waterproof sunscreen, with some assistance from Dee, before pulling on a t-shirt and sneakers. Grabbing a couple of towels from the bathroom, he tossed one to Dee and slung the other over his shoulder, then picked up the sunscreen just in case he needed to apply more after their swim. Dee was already heading out the door, impatient to get to the pool, and Ryo had to hurry to catch up to him.

They dropped their room keycard at reception, it wasn’t something they should leave lying about while they were in the water, and then made their way out to the pool.

The water was clear and enticing. Half a dozen people were already in the pool, while a dozen or so were lazing in beach chairs around it, soaking up the sun, which was pleasantly warm without being too hot. Florida certainly got the good weather; New York was downright chilly in comparison. When they’d been deciding where to go for their vacation, Florida had been Dee’s choice, primarily for the sunshine; it had been midwinter with bitterly cold winds and thick snow on the ground when they’d been planning the trip a few weeks back. Now Ryo could admit it had been a wise choice; not too far from home, or too expensive… Maybe there wouldn’t be all that much to do besides swimming, sunbathing, shopping, and going to the beach, but was that really so bad? It would be good to relax for a couple of weeks, forget about work and its associated stresses, and recharge their batteries.

They left their towels and t-shirts on a couple of unoccupied beach chairs, and then Dee was sprinting for the pool before Ryo could move, diving in and surfacing some distance from the side, pushing wet hair out of his face and laughing happily.

“Come on, slowcoach!” he yelled. “What’re ya waitin’ for?”

‘Right,’ Ryo thought, ‘I’ll show him!’

Instead of jumping straight in, he headed for the diving board, climbing the ladder right to the top. It was more than ten years since he’d been on his high school diving team, but that didn’t mean he’d forgotten how. He walked to the end of the board and turned, poised right on the edge, his back to the water, flexing his knees… 

It wasn’t his most perfect dive ever, but a backwards two and a half somersault was still pretty impressive and even as he straightened out to enter the water with minimal splashing he heard Dee whooping loudly. He’d barely surfaced before his lover was there, swimming up to him with strong, smooth strokes.

“You’ve been holdin’ out on me, babe! I didn’t know you could dive!”

Ryo laughed. “You never asked! I was on the team at school, won a couple of trophies, but not at any of the big tournaments.”

“Think you could teach me to do that?”

“Don’t see why not, but not right now. Let’s swim a bit first. Race you to the other end!” Ryo didn’t wait for Dee to reply before diving below the surface and striking out for the far end of the pool, surfacing several body lengths away. Dee was soon close behind, but Ryo still won, thanks to his head start.

“You cheated!” Dee spluttered indignantly when they reached the shallow end. “I wasn’t ready!”

“Fine, so we’ll go again, to the other end of the pool and back.” Ryo pulled himself up onto the side and Dee followed suit, standing, toes curled over the edge, a couple of metres to Ryo’s left.

“Who calls it?” Dee bent his knees, getting ready to dive.

“You, then you won’t be able to claim I cheated.” Ryo flashed him a teasing grin.

“Okay then. Ready… Set… GO!” 

Dee dived a split second ahead of his lover, but Ryo’s dive was longer and flatter, taking him into the lead by half a body length. Dee was a strong swimmer though and quickly closed the gap before inching ahead, but at the far end Ryo turned the way pro swimmers did, diving down and kicking off from the side. Dee’s turn was slower and a bit clumsy, leaving him trailing behind, so once again Ryo beat him.

“Damn, you’re good! You’re gonna have to teach me that turn as well.” Dee grinned at him, impressed and not the least bit put out at losing for the second time in a row. One of the things Ryo loved about his partner was that he wasn’t a sore loser.

“It’s not difficult. Here, I’ll show you.”

Looked like there would be plenty for them to do on their vacation after all, much of it revolving around the swimming pool. Maybe when they got back to New York it might even be worth joining a gym with a pool despite the expense. If he joined he might be able to bring Dee in as a guest a couple of times a month; swimming was great exercise. Ryo hadn’t realised how much he missed it until now. They could talk the idea over later, when they were taking a break from being in the water, but for the moment…

He demonstrated the turn while Dee watched, and then it was Dee’s turn to try it. He was a bit awkward at first, but after a few tries he started to get the hang of it. He was a quick study; all he’d need would be a bit of practice.

Upstairs in their room, their suitcases sat where they’d been left, still half-full, clothes strewn across the bed, but by now Ryo had forgotten all about unpacking. It didn’t matter; everything could be shoved into drawers and closets when they went indoors to shower and change for dinner. He and Dee were on vacation and despite having only just arrived they were already having a great time. They had two whole weeks of fun in the sun ahead of them, and they were going to make the most of every minute.

The End


End file.
